Dragon's Claws
by Sherry2602
Summary: This is a story of the complicated relationship between Integra Hellsing and Abel Nightlord.


Meeting the Devil

The shrill laughter interupted the sleeping street, resonating off the buildings. A tall man with long black hair was standing on top of the rooftop, his scarlet coat flapping around his ankles, his hat in his hand, making mocking gesture at the man standing opposite him. Alucard, the vampire in possession by Hellsing Organizatio. When he saw the other man, he couldn't help but start laughing. Also tall, though as not as tall as him, with long silver hair in ponytail, priest robes and silly expression, standing on the roof shakily – obviously expecting to fall any moment. Which he did now, actually. Alucard went in another fit of laughter as the man tried to pick himself up, his head bleeding, mud on his black robes. His appereance strangly reminded Alucard of his boss, Sir Integra Hellsing, though this guy was much cuter then her.

How he hated his job, the silver-haired man thought. Nobody ever took him seriously, he was badly paid and often shouted at. And now this! Abel wanted to cry. England sure was a depressing piece of land. It was cold and dark and always covered in mist – maybe he would look at it differently, if he didn't come here in late autumn. He was sent here alone to take care of a small group of vampires but when he arrived to that run-down old manor, this crazy fellow in fron of him now was already there, finished. Abel knew that the other man killed them all, though he couldn't get it. Afterall, he sensed immediately that the other man was a vampire as well. And on top, he was flashing his pointed teeth at him at every chance he got. Abel sighed and looked at him quizzically again. What to do now?

Alucard was measuring him. He was apparently send by Vatican, but why the hell to England? This was HIS teritory! Well, the teritory of Protestant Knights, or Hellsing Organization, but still, there was no place for Vatican's silly dogs here. He frowned. The man in front of him wasn't human either, but he wasn't exactly a vampire still, it was confusing him. The man looked troubled, as if thinking about what to say. Alucard seized the opportunity to speak up the first.

"Yo, you! You have entered the teritory of Protestant Knights under the rule of my master, Sir Integra Hellsing. Vatican has no authority here. Leave!"

"Eh? Really? I'm terribly sorry, sir vampire, I had no idea, I was just doing my job for MY master, Lady Catherina Sforza from AX in Vatican."

What the hell, was he mocking him? What was that "sir vampire" anyway? Maybe I should finish him as well, Alucard thought, then looked at him again.

"Looks like we have something in common."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. We aren't humans and we are both led by human women."

Alucard kept his straight face, but Abel started to chuckle after a while, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. Alucard broke into his shrill laughter again. Soon, they were sitting in nearby coffee shop, clearing up the misunderstanding. Afterwards, Alucard took Abel to Hellsing Manor, to introduce him to Integra. Afterall, the information on Vatican could be handy any time.

Abel was really grateful for Alucard's sudden hospitality and help. He really didn't expect such a thing from a vampire. He was shown into one room, beautifuly decorated and with enormous four-poster bed. No sooner then he sat down, taking off his travelling coat, he heard weird noises from the corridor. He opend the door curiously and saw blond figure leaning on the wall. From far end, Alucard also poked out his head and looked towards the source of disturbation.

"Integra, really, what would your father say?"

"He's dead, idiot! And help me, you lazy bum!

She stumbled and fell on the floor.

"Help yourself, you drunk."

Alucard mumbled and closed his door.

"Madame, are you alright?"

Abel was bending over her, looking worried.

"Perfectly fine. Never been better."

Integra attempted to stand up with the support of the wall, but failed, sitting with her back to the unhelpful bricks.

"Allow me to help you, please."

Abel took her arm and helped her up, but she was so drunk that she was slipping to the floor again, hardly consciouss now. He caught her just in time, arm firmly around her waist. But she just wouldn't stand, like a rubber doll she was. So he picked her up lightly and carried her to the nearest room, the one that was supposed to be his.

As he laid her down, she turned her face towards him and he could see her for the first time fully. She was fast asleep. Abel looked her, studying her lines for a while. She was about twenty-seven, with strong jaw and pointed nose, but in all, she was a pretty woman. He pulled her glasses off, putting them on the table, then covered her with a blanket. He sat himself in the armchair and wrapped his coat around himself, thinking about just how crazy the day was. He fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

When Integra woke up, the sun was already glaring in. Her first thought was directed at her aching head. Great, she thought, splitting headache the first in the mornig, and the sun is up already too! Hmm, this was strange. She sat up and noticed she was still in her clothes. Now that she was thinking about it, she wasn't in her room either.

"What the…"

Her eyes found Abel who was still sleeping in the armchair, glasses askew and hair tangling into his face. She got up and found her own glasses on the bedside table. Then, she crossed the room and stood before the sleeping man.

Abel woke up as somebody slapped his face and started yelling something he couldn't quite understand at first.

"… are you?! What the hell are you doing here?! I want answers. NOW!"

When second slap found his face, his glasses flew off and his eyes filled with tears, his gaze finally daring to look up the the fuming and threateningly looking person. To his utter disbelief, he saw that the devil was actually the very same helpless woman from last night, who was snuggling to his chest as he carried her to bed.

"M-madame Hellsing, it's me, we met yesterday. My name is Abel Nightlord. Sir Alucard said that…"

"ALUCAAAAARD!!! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOOOOW!!!"

In few seconds, Alucard opened the door, eyes half closed with sleep, his hair in mess, wearing only boxers and fluffy red slippers. He looked at Integra, then at Abel, at Integra again and shook his head, not really trusting his eyes. Integra was practically kneeling above Abel, her hair loose, face only inches from Abel's, who was without glasses, his lips half parted and looking totally bewildered. Alucard just couldn't get it, his sleepy mind generating the only possible explanation.

"Sorry, I'm not in a mood for threesome, find someone else to play with."

And with that, he yawned, turned and was about to leave.

Abel was just staring at the scene before him as if he wasn't any part of it. Integra, who was momentarily speechless after Alucard's comment, was now back to her senses, holding Alucard's neck, shouting at him, while he was just looking at her blankly, obviously not bothered at all.

It took half an hour for her to calm down and listen to the two men, allowing them to explain the situation. Once everything was settled and explained, they were all drinking tea in Integra's office – Abel with his 13 lumps of sugar and Integra with brandy. They have contacted Lady Catherina from AX and it was decided to Integra's and Abel's dismay, that Abel will stay with Hellsing for some time as a "diplomat". Integra agreed only because she wanted to learn something about Vatican. Abel agreed because he wasn't given a chance to protest.

Abel soon learned that being a "diplomat" was simply meaning to stay out of Integra's way, don't talk unless questioned, don't nose around, don't ask questions and generally pretend he's not there. There wasn't much to do anyway. Alucard spent most of the days sleeping and he was enjoying himself somewhere out during the nights. And Integra was obviously amusing herself by shouting at various people over the phone or in her office, and drinking. He has never seen anybody to drink so much. He had a feeling that something was bothering her.

Yes, Integra thought, the whole world was bothering her. The political spineless machinery, idiotic vampires attacking idiotic people, leaders of other groups interfering with her business … like that Nightlord guy. He probably did try not to be a bother, she could see that much, but he had a very interesting and unique way of doing so. For example, he was trying so hard not to get into her way, that he he got in the way of walls, slopes, various objects and he vas apparently magnetic to metal, plast, glass, wood, paper and even animals and bad weather.

Integra was wandering why he kept being so polite, actually enjoying his company for there wasn't a moment when something wouldn't happen to him, which would make her laugh. With him around, she started to be more at ease miraculously, And that was just the beginning…


End file.
